1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to aircraft security and more specifically to a method for thwarting terrorism on an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Terrorists have been known to forcibly take over commercial aircrafts. Although the flight crew and certain other members onboard, such as Field Air Marshals and Federal Flight Deck Officers, may be armed or have other means of defense, terrorist might still overpower them and eventually take control of the aircraft to do whatever they choose. In some cases, for instance, terrorists may use the aircraft as a missile and direct it toward a heavily populated area, nuclear power plant, or other targets
Consequently, a need still exists for a better method of effectively dealing with aircraft-related terrorism.